The use of and development of electronics equipment has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by better electronics hardware and software available to organizations and consumers and the increased appetite for electronic devices including mobile devices. In particular, electronic and mobile devices, such as cell phones, mP3 players, e-readers, tablet devices, streaming devices, media players, medical equipment, and other similar electronic devices are being released nearly constantly. Electronic devices typically include a battery that is utilized to power the electronic device by converting chemical energy or stored energy into electrical energy utilized by the electronic device during operation.
Millions of electronic devices and their respective batteries are returned, refurbished, fixed, or otherwise processed each year. Testing and charging batteries may be difficult because of the number of devices to be processed, varying sizes and shapes, different contacts, load compatibility, and functional and non-functional characteristics (i.e., voltage and current). In some circumstances, batteries may be unnecessarily discarded increasing environmental and manufacturing waste. In other circumstances, batteries may not be fully tested or may be improperly reused or distributed.